Jeux de mots, jeux de noms
by Allys Petite Sadike
Summary: Quand les prénoms se mêlent aux mots.
1. Premier round

Petit délire que j'ai eu Seth (_Sept_) heures du soir ^^

* * *

**Jeux de mots, jeux de noms**

Nous étions assis en rond dans le jardin Cullen. Le soleil était là et tous les vampires brillaient de milles feux. Pour ne pas m'abimer les yeux, je portais des lunettes de soleil, au grand amusement de tout le monde.

- C'est simple, expliqua Emmett, avec des prénoms on doit faire des phrases. Exemple : Tanya mis du temps ! (_T'en as mis du temps !_)

- Cool ! Hurlais-je. Bon, à moi : J'attend'Edward (=Edouard) le résultat de l'œuvre. (_J'attendais d'voire le résultat de l'œuvre._)

- Pas mal, dit Alice, je crois que c'est à moi : Marron les yeux Isabella (reprise des inconnus ^^) (_Marron les yeux Isabelle a_)

- J'aime pas mon prénom, grognais-je.

- Moi je le trouve parfait pour toi, mon ange, me susurra Edward.

Je rougis.

- Hey les tourtereaux ! Pas maintenant ! J'ai une trop bonne phrase, jubilais Rosalie. Attention, la voilà : Rosalie ? Ca existe ? (_Rose à lit ? Ca existe ?_)

- Bof, tu aurais pus mieux faire, lui dit son mari.

Et Rose se mit à bouder…

- J'entre en scène alors, dit Jasper.

Il est capable d'humour ? Je savais pas.

- L'Angela, Alice sont ses ailes, continua-t-il. (_L'ange est là, ah lisse sont ses ailes_)

- Poétique, répondit seulement sa femme.

- Le soleil brille Carlisle est à l'équateur, dit Esmée. (_Le soleil brille car l'île _(isle en anglais)_ est à l'équateur_)

- Bien trouver mon amour, murmura papa Cullen avant d'embrasser sa chérie. Je crois qu'il ne reste que moi et Edward. Mon amie Esmée loin de moi, se désola-t-il faussement. (_Mon amie elle se met loin de moi_)

- A moi ! A moi ! criait mon amour. Eleazard a encore frappé ! (_Et le hasard a encore frappé !_)

- A bon ? Sur qui cette fois ? demanda Jasper.

Edward me regarda avant de m'embrasser.

- **Pour clôturer j'en ai une moi aussi**, dit une fille qu'on avait jamais vue. **J'ai besoin d'idées pour ma fic « La vengeance de l'âme » alors Jasper avoir des reviews Emmett plein de vos idées dans ma tête ! (**_**[…]j'espère avoir des reviews et mettre plein de vos idées dans ma tête !**_**)**

Elle se retourna ensuite vers nous.

**- Au faite, moi c'est Allys Ephylice Okami, mais appelez moi Ephy**, sourit-elle avant de nous faire un clin d'œil.

Elle partit comme elle était venue.

* * *

Voilà ^^ Jasper vraiment que ça vous ai plu ! Pleins de bisous ! Ephy.


	2. Second round

**Hello! Je suis de retour avec d'autres jeux de noms !**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

- Et c'est partit pour un second round! hurlais-je aux autres.

Toute la famille s'était réunie dans le salon. On avait aussi la visite des Volturis... Oh, rien d'important, ils voulaient juste me voire. Bah oui, j'ai fais ami-ami avec les rois du monde. Le pire, c'est que je suis ps vampire!

- Bella, nous ne sommes pas sourds, murmura Aro.

Je souris.

- J'ai pas une phrase entière, mais seulement un bout, dis-je, Carmen la guerre ! (_Car, mène la guerre_)

- Ça peut aller, commenta Jasper. C'est mon tour! Hum, ça s'adresse à toi, ma chère Alice. Phil dans ta chambre (_File dans ta chambre !_), cria-t-il en pointant l'escalier du doigt.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire en voyant Alice obéir. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Bella, Renée et Phil dans cette salle; Marry toi Eleazard te rendra visite!(_Bella, renais et file dans cette salle; marie toi et le hasard te rendra visite) _me dit-elle.

- No comment, grognais-je.

- De toute façon, Laurent fou et t'en abuse, dit Rosalie. (_L'eau rend fou_)

- Et puis, James pas ton haut, renchéri Carlisle. (_J'aime pas ton haut_)

- Oh! Jared ,Promis! hurla Esmée. (_J'arrête, promis!_)

- Pourquoi? Ils ne Volturis pas pour rien! accusa Aro. (_Ils ne volent, tuent, rient pas pour rien_)

- Ça part en cacahuète ! Heidi! C'est quoi ça?(_Hey! Dis, c'est quoi ça?_) demanda Marcus en montrant son frère du doigt.

- Je suis rien! Harry! C'est un ordre! grogna Caïus. (_Ha! Ris, c'est un ordre!_)

- Bon, je crois détendre l'atmosphère, commença Emmett. Kate km à pied, ça use, ça use; Kate km à pied, ça use les souliers! (_Quatre km [...] quatre km à pied, ça use les souliers_)

Il y eu un grand blanc après la petite chanson d'Emmett. Il se rassit en boudant.

- De toute façon, Tia* pas le droit de chanter, Emmy, rappela Edward. (_T'y a pas le droit [...]_)

Notre après midi continua ainsi, dans la joie et le bonne humeur.

* * *

***Vampire du clan Égyptien.**

**Alors? Verdicts? La suite est aussi bien que que le début?**

**Jasper avoir votre avis!**

**A bientôt! Allys (ou Ephy^^)**


	3. Troisième round

**V'là la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

Nous étions sur le terrain de baseball des Cullen. Le soleil ne brillait pas et je lui en voulais. Enfin, il ne pleut pas, c'est déjà ça. Alors, je résume la situation. Seth et Jacob étaient présent pour d'obscures raisons. Ils voulaient se confronter aux Cullen dans un match de baseball. Mais on à dû faire une pause. Donc on était tous assit en rond.

- Dites, on fait ce jeux là? Le jeux de noms? demanda Seth.

- Oh non! râla Jacob.

- Tu Nakah partir si tu veux pas le chien ! cria Rosalie. (_Tu n'as qu'à partir [...]_)

- Masen ma fille, intima Carlisle. (_Mah! Zen ma fille._)

- Non mais! Pars au Paul nord Blondie! hurla Jake. (_Pôle nord_)

- Hey! J'ai Crowley crocs! Y a quoi à manger? demanda Seth. (_J'ai cro les crocs_)

- Rien... Ah! Si! Weber ça! dis-je en tendant une tartine, sortit de nulle part, au loup. (_Wé! beurre ça_)

- C'est nouveau ça, dit Jasper, tu fais de la Maggie maintenant? (_tu fais de la magie [...]_)

- Bah oui, répondis mon vampire, comme si c'était évident, Carlie moi ça (_Car lis moi ça_), tu comprendra, dit-il ensuite en donnant à son frère un épais volume.

- Collin bout, je comprends plus rien, déclara Esmée. (_Colle un bout_)

- Pff, Jessica de maladies très graves, avoua Alice. (J'ai six cas [...])

- Ah bon? Tu ne Bree plus au soleil? demanda Emmett. (_Tu ne brille plus au soleil?_)

- Crétin, murmurais-je. Je savais qu'il m'avait entendue. La preuve, il me tira la langue.

Après cette remarque, ils repartirent à leur partie, en me laissant comme une merde sur la touche! Un jour il faudra que j'aille voir mes potes pour une partie de foot!

* * *

**Voilà! Alors?**


	4. Liste des vampires

**__Pour plus de compréhension dans mes chapitres ^^**

* * *

**_Liste des Vampires (livre + film)_**

Légende: *= a un don.

**Clan des Amazones**

(Liste Partielle)

- Kachiri  
- Senna  
- Zafrina*

**Clan de Denali**

( Liste partielle)

- Eleazar*  
- Carmen  
- Irina  
- Kate*  
- Tanya  
- Vasilii

**Clan Égyptien**

(Liste partielle)

- Amun  
- Keby  
- Benjamin*  
- Tia

**Clan Irlandais**

(Liste partielle)

- Maggie*  
- Siobhan*  
- Liam

**Clan d'Olympic**

- Carlisle Cullen  
- Esmée Cullen  
- Alice Cullen* (Mary Brandon)  
- Jasper Cullen* (Whitlock)  
- Edward Cullen*(Anthony Masen)  
- Rosalie Cullen (Hale)  
- Emmett Cullen (McCarty)

**Clan Roumain**

- Stefan  
- Vladimir

**Clan des Volturi**

- Aro  
- Suplicia  
- Caïus  
- Athenodora  
- Marcus*

**Garde des Volturi**

(Liste Partielle)

- Alec*  
- Chelsea*  
- Afton*  
- Corin*  
- Démétri  
- Félix  
- Heidi*  
- Jane *  
- Renata*  
- Santiago

**Nomades Américains du Nord et du Sud**

(liste partielle)

- Garrett  
- Victoria*  
- Riley Biers  
- Bree Tanner  
- Fred  
- Diego  
- Maria  
- Nettie  
- Lucy  
- Peter  
- Charlotte  
- Randall  
- Huillen  
- Nahuel

**Nomades Européens**

(Liste partielle)

- Alistair*  
- Charles  
- Makenna


	5. Liste des humains et loupsgarous

**__La suite ^^**

* * *

**_Liste des humains + Loup-graou_**

**Humains de Forks**

- Isabella Marie Swan  
- Charlie Swan  
- Renée Dwyer (Mère de Bella)  
- Phil Dwyer  
- Mr Varner (Prof de Math)  
- M Masson ( Prof d'anglais)  
- M Clapp (Prof de Gym)  
- M Banner (Prof de Biologie)  
- Jessica Stanley  
- Angela Weber  
- Mike Newton  
- Tyler Crowley  
- Beth Crowley  
- Eric Yorkie  
- Ben Cheney  
- Lauren Mallory

**Indiens Quileute **

(Liste Partielle)

- Billy Black  
- Rachel Black  
- Rebecca Black  
- Emilly Young  
- Sue Clearwater

**Autres Tribus Indiennes**

( Liste partielle)

- Hoh  
- Nakah  
- Ticuna

**Clan Quileute**

(Liste Partielle)

- Jacob Black  
- Paul

- Seth Clearwater  
- Leah Clearwater  
- Sam Uley  
- Quil Ateara  
- Embry Call

- Jared  
- Collin  
- Brady


End file.
